


Операция «П»: Помоги Полковнику Переехать

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полковник Мустанг просит свою надежную команду помочь ему с переездом. Что может пойти не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция «П»: Помоги Полковнику Переехать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation: Move the Colonel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377890) by [RaceUlfson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceUlfson/pseuds/RaceUlfson). 



— Объясни-ка мне ещё раз, почему мы морозим тут свои задницы за два дня до Йоля, помогая полковнику переехать?

Бреда в медицинских целях принял на грудь немножко спиртного из фляжки и потопал ногами, пытаясь заставить кровь бежать быстрее, пока окончательно не замерз.

— Он же полковник, — удивленно сказал Фьюри. — Полковники не перевозят свои вещи сами.

— Угу. Но специально для этого существуют рядовые, чья работа — двигать и поднимать тяжести для офицеров.

Фарман педантично поправил:

— На базе — да. Но полковник Мустанг не хочет жить на базе, так что обычная армейская инфраструктура ему недоступна.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы жить на базе? — спросил Фьюри. — Комнаты для старших офицеров должны быть просто шикарными!

Бреда закатил глаза, сделав ещё один глоток из фляжки.

— Полковник не хочет отчитываться на проходной каждый раз, когда он покидает базу и возвращается обратно. И особенно — с кем возвращается.

— Также я не думаю, что сопровождающие его леди оценят необходимость предъявлять свои документы вооруженной охране у ворот. — Фарман нахмурился: — Ты пьешь алкоголь? Создаваемая им иллюзия тепла компенсируется опасностями переохлаждения.

Фьюри шокировано добавил:

— К тому же только семь утра.

— Парни, вы хотите глоточек или нет? — устало спросил Бреда.

— Боже мой, да, — ответили оба.

***

Хавок заехал за ними на армейском грузовике, позаимствованном в автопарке их части. Бреда забрался внутрь кузова вместе с Фарманом и Фьюри, где они и ютились друг к другу в поисках тепла всю дорогу к дому Мустанга. На месте их встретила старший лейтенант Хоукай, раздав всем по стаканчику кофе (благослови, боже, ее практичную душу).

Энтузиазм Бреды слегка подувял, когда Хоукай напомнила им, что не только квартира Мустанга находится на третьем этаже, но и сам подъезд выходит во внутренний двор. Им нужно будет вынести вещи Мустанга в холл, спуститься с ними на три лестничных пролета и вдобавок обойти само здание, чтобы сложить все в грузовик. Ей удалось заткнуть большинство стенаний ледяным взглядом, но Бреда по-прежнему ворчал себе под нос. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это было его священным правом.

— Рой до сих пор укладывает свои драгоценные книги, — бодро провозгласил подполковник Хьюз, стоявший в дверях квартиры. — Кроме того, во всем здании нет отопления, так что я бы оставил генеральских мартышек в грузовике — иначе они рискуют стать очень несчастными тварями. К счастью, я все продумал наперед!

Он выразительно помахал собственной фляжкой, и Бреда тут же протянул вперед стаканчик с кофе. Хавок, Фарман и Фьюри поспешили последовать его примеру. Хоукай только фыркнула — ее дыхание вырывалось изо рта маленькими облачками пара, — и прошла мимо них в квартиру.

Бреда тем временем наслаждался кофе, невольно отметив, что подполковники могут позволить себе куда лучшее спиртное, чем младшие лейтенанты. Из соседней комнаты послышался недовольный голос Хоукай:

— Сэр, вы упаковали всего половину коробки!

— Доброе утро, старший лейтенант, — рассеянно отозвался Мустанг.

— Сэр, мы никогда не закончим переезд, если вы попытаетесь перечитать все свои книги вместо того, чтобы упаковывать их! — Короткая пауза. — Сэр? Вы меня слушаете?

Мустанг по-прежнему молчал.

— Пни его, — услужливо подсказал Хьюз. — Мне всегда помогало.

Фарман, который вечно легко пьянел, тихо хихикнул.

Бреда закатил глаза:

— Ладно, нам стоит шевелить задницами, если мы не хотим замерзнуть здесь до смерти.

— Начнем с большой мебели, — Хавок огляделся по сторонам. — Или мы никогда не запихнем все его вещи в грузовик.

— Тогда первыми в списке пойдут кушетка, кровать и платяной шкаф. — Хьюз отказался от кофе, потягивая пойло прямо из фляжки.

Фьюри побледнел.

— Тот Самый Шкаф?

— Из цельного куска красного дерева, который не проходит сквозь двери и повороты в коридорах? — уточнил Фарман, отчаянно надеясь, что он неправ.

— Который весит чуть меньше, чем целый линкор? — застонал Хавок.

— В котором можно спрятать труп? И, вероятно, раньше уже прятали? — Бреда потер лоб. Его спина иногда ещё побаливала от того, как они двигали этого ублюдка в прошлый раз. — Давайте скинемся, купим ему новый шкаф и оставим проклятущую штуку там же, где стояла?

— Простите, ребята, но этот шкаф имеет большую сентиментальную ценность. Это единственное, что досталось Рою после смерти его родителей, и все такое. Он с ним не расстается.

Настолько печальная новость потребовала ещё одного влияния алкоголя в организм. Затем Хавок сделал глубокий вздох, расправил плечи и назначил Фармана волонтером в совместном выносе кушетки. Бреда одобрял его подход: все равно нет смысла надрываться раньше времени. Нужно размяться, прежде чем подходить к Шкафу. Шкаф насмехался над их недостаточными усилиями.

Операция: Кушетка вызвала множество обсуждений и теоретических выкладок: они поворачивали ее и так, и эдак, пытаясь протащить мимо угла в узкий коридор и спустить по лестнице. В какой-то момент Хавок отчаянно возопил:

— Но мы же как-то ее втащили, правильно? Теперь нам всего лишь нужно как-то ее вытащить!

— Пока они пытаются сложить эту тяжелую сволочь пополам, давай-ка разберем кровать полковника. — Бреда повел Фьюри к Мустангу в спальню. — Просто скрути в комок постельное белье и брось куда-то в угол.

Сам Мустанг сидел немного в стороне, между большой коробкой и встроенным в стену книжным шкафом.

— У него белые простыни, — немного разочарованно прокомментировал Фьюри. — Я думал, что они будут какого-то другого цвета.

— Угу, и никаких пятен на матрасе, — фыркнул Бреда. — Все эти слухи о романтических похождениях — просто дымовая завеса. Хочешь увидеть настоящую страсть?

Бреда ткнул пальцем туда, где Мустанг как раз осторожно снял книгу с полки. Прежде чем завернуть ее в оберточную бумагу, он погладил пальцами корешок, а затем положил книгу в коробку так трепетно, будто это был настоящий синский фарфор.

— Вот его истинная любовь, прямо здесь и сейчас.

Чары следующей книги оказались неотразимыми, и Мустанг медленно осел на пол, не прекращая читать. Хоукай, проходя мимо с аккуратно упакованной и надписанной коробкой, резко пнула полковника в голень.

— Не читать! Упаковывать!

— Да, старший лейтенант. — Мустанг потер пострадавшую часть тела и продолжил переворачивать страницы, лишний раз доказав, что любит жить опасно. Невольно впечатленные, Фьюри с Бредой переглянулись.

Вздохнув, Хоукай оставила Мустанга в покое — вероятно, из тех соображений, что по крайней мере он не мешается под ногами. Она начала складывать постельное белье, пока Бреда с Фьюри раскладывали кровать на изголовье, доски и каркас. Матрас они прислонили к стене, чтобы не мешал. Хьюз им «помогал», но в основном смеялся, как сумасшедший, и восполнял свои запасы в фляжке за счет мини-бара Мустанга.

— Вы должны помочь нам упаковаться, — сказала Хоукай, когда они наконец закончили. — Или мы никогда отсюда не выберемся.

— А ещё нужно вывезти оставшуюся часть вещей Роя со склада, — напомнил им Хьюз. — У него полный дом этой мебели.

— Когда я использовала множественное местоимение «вы», сэр, то подразумевала конкретно вас. Сэр. — Хоукай сунула коробку Хьюзу в руки. — И не забудьте надписать, что вы сюда положили. — Она указала рукой: — Оберточная бумага лежит вон там, а ярлыки и ручки…

— Все под контролем, Риза. Ты разберись с хрупкими вещами, а мы позаботимся обо всем остальном.

Кивнув, она пошла прочь — наверное, чтобы снова попинать Мустанга.

— Ладненько. — Хьюз спрятал фляжку в карман, к большому разочарованию Бреды. — Я предлагаю, чтобы каждый из нас взял по коробке и прошелся по квартире, сметая все на своем пути, как рой саранчи за шведским столом.

Он открыл кухонный ящик и свалил все его содержимое в коробку, а затем наклеил сверху ярлык с надписью «фигня с кухни».

Фьюри жалко пискнул:

— Разве мы не должны, эм, заворачивать вещи, прежде чем складывать их в коробки?

— Им всего-навсего требуется доехать до нового дома Роя, где, если я хоть сколько-то его знаю — а я знаю, — он откроет эти коробки и вывалит все их содержимое обратно в ближайший ящик или шкаф. В любом случае, Йоль всего через два дня, а у меня есть неотложные дела в Центре. Например, украсить праздничное дерево с моей дорогой дочерью. Это ее первый Йоль! Мы купили маленькие украшения специально для ее комнаты, они розового цвета и такие милые!

— Другими словами, если хочешь, чтобы мы закончили до весеннего равноденствия, то делай, как он.

Бреда подтянул к себе одну из коробок. Фьюри отсалютовал и взял другую.

У Мустанга было не так уж много вещей, и после того, как они начали сметать все подряд до тех пор, пока в коробку вообще что-то влезало, процесс значительно ускорился. К тому времени, как Хавок с Фарманом приплелись назад в квартиру, практически все вещи в кухне и гостиной уже были упакованы. Если, конечно, это можно было назвать упаковкой.

Отчаянно пытаясь найти повод не напрягать мускулы, спуская дубовую кровать Мустанга вниз по лестнице, Бреда с Фьюри занялись Продвинутой Упаковкой. Они упаковали одежду Мустанга. Они упаковали его белье. Они упаковали содержимое его холодильника. Затем упаковали его мусор, письма и домашние растения.

После этого пришла очередь складывать маленькие коробки в большие ящики, чтобы их было легче нести. Одна коробка с аккуратным ярлыком «Содержимое комода, верхняя полка» и две с нацарапанными Хьюзом надписями «фигня и ещё немного фигни», а также часть тщательно упакованных книг Мустанга поместились в один большой ящик, который Бреда подписал как «Чертовски Тяжелый». Они с Фьюри решили, что содержание ящиков не так уж важно; куда важнее, как сильно придется напрячься и покряхтеть, чтобы сдвинуть его с места. Они выработали собственную систему обозначений: ОЧ для «очень тяжелый», ЧТ для «чертовски тяжелый», затем объединили эти категории в ОЧТ и в конце концов, укладывая ящик, целиком заполненный книгами полковника, дошли до ОЧТВМ.

Увидев последнюю аббревиатуру, Хоукай нахмурилась:

— Что это значит?

— Не пытайтесь поднять самостоятельно, если когда-нибудь планируете завести детей.

Хьюз щедро вознаградил их за всю проделанную работу погрузки и упаковки, угостив прекрасным виски Роя. Очевидно, полковники могли позволить себе даже лучшее спиртное, чем подполковники. Бреда решил, что мини-бар они упакуют последним: тогда упаковывать придется гораздо меньше.

Мустанг подошел к ним, неся в руках очень маленькую картонку.

— Я подгоню автомобиль, чтобы сложить туда самые хрупкие вещи.

— Остановись где-нибудь по пути и купи нам завтрак, — предложил Хьюз. — Потому что мы заливаемся твоим спиртным, чтобы не замерзнуть, и лично я уже на полдороге в кусты.

— Так и сделаю. К тому же мне понадобится зайти в магазин за подарками, а также купить алкоголь для вечеринки в честь Йоля.

И Мустанг ускользнул прочь, как и любой командир, доверивший своей команде выполнить всю черную работу. Некоторым людям требовались годы, чтобы научиться правильно делегировать обязанности. Но Мустанг был рожден, чтобы избегать физического труда во всех его воплощениях — это была одна из причин, почему Бреда им восхищался.

— А я пока сделаю кофе. — Хоукай прошлась по крошечной кухне Мустанга. — Вы уже упаковали кофеварку? Вы хоть помыли ее перед этим?

— В его новом доме есть мойка, правда? — пожал плечами Бреда. Они упаковали не только кофеварку, но и сырую землю из вазонов, и яичную скорлупу.

— Уверена, что не хочешь глоточек, Риза? Ты же замерзнешь до смерти. — Хьюз протянул свою фляжку, но Хоукай лишь покачала головой и передала ее Бреде. Кофейные стаканчики лежали в какой-то из многочисленных коробок, так что Бреда просто сделал глоток. Виски в любом случае убьет все умудрившиеся выжить микробы. Остатки он отдал Фьюри.

Из своего третьего путешествия вниз по лестнице вернулся пыхтящий Хавок, а за ним и Фарман.

— Немного физических упражнений согреют вас куда лучше, ребята. Вы могли бы, знаете, хоть как-то помочь.

Фьюри вместо ответа протянул ему фляжку, что сразу же заткнуло дальнейшее нытье.

— А знаете, — протянул Бреда, — в этой квартире есть маленький балкон, который выходит как раз на ту улицу, где стоит грузовик.

— Да, — подтвердил Фарман, — мы заметили, что вы смотрите на нас сверху, пока несли изголовье кровати полковника.

— Чрезвычайно тяжелое, вырезанное из цельного дуба и украшенное резьбой изголовье кровати, — уточнил Хавок.

— Работать надо эффективнее, а не больше, — отмахнулся Бреда. — Почему бы нам не спускать вещи с балкона? Это спасет нас от девяноста двух спусков по трем лестничным пролетам.

— Нет, — твердо сказала Хоукай.

— Думаю, если мы выбросим вещи Роя с балкона, он точно всех нас поджарит. Мы ненадолго согреемся, конечно, но конец все равно неприятный.

— Да нет же, слушайте: в грузовике есть веревки, правильно? Мы можем обмотать ими вещи, а затем спустить их с балкона вниз. Мы с подполковником будем спускать мебель сверху, а Фьюри, Хавок и Фарман — ловить их внизу и ставить в грузовик. А лейтенант Хоукай скоординирует наши действия. Мы справимся вдвое быстрее.

— Нет, — повторила Хоукай.

— Не подумайте, что я неженка, но у меня и правда нет никакого желания тащить шкаф из красного дерева по узким лестничным пролетам. С меня хватило и кушетки. — Хавок зажег сигарету, а Фарман согласно закивал.

— Хорошо, делайте, как знаете, — сдалась Хоукай, наградив их фирменным взглядом «вы все идиоты и не лечитесь, а я не буду спасать вас от последствий собственной глупости». Бреда почувствовал себя польщенным: обычно этого взгляда удостаивался только полковник.

С помощью тяжелого труда, инструментов из грузовика и такой-то матери им в конце концов удалось открыть одну из балконных створок. Вторая, очевидно, стояла там исключительно для красоты — ну или намертво присохла к месту под бесконечными слоями краски.

— Без разницы, — заявил Бреда. — Нам все равно пришлось бы выносить ящики через входную дверь, а она такая же в ширину.

— Входная дверь ведет в холл, — заметила Хоукай, твердо намеренная омрачить их радость. — А эта створка открывается на восемнадцатидюймовый балкон с декоративными перилами.

— Для того нам и нужны веревки: чтобы ничего нужного не свалилось вниз.

Хьюз как раз обвязывал те самые веревки вокруг рамы кровати.

— А если вы упадете с балкона вслед за вещами?

— Не думай о нас так плохо, Хоукай, — ответил Бреда. — Мы просто отпустим веревку.

Она посмотрела на Хавока, Фармана и Фьюри, стоящих под балконом в снегу:

— Именно этого я и боюсь.

— По-настоящему печально то, — встрял Хьюз, отряхивая штаны, — что, кажется, с открытой дверью здесь стало теплее.

С досками и каркасом Операция: Через Перила прошла исключительно гладко. Они настолько впечатлили Хоукай, что та не побоялась оставить их одних и ушла складывать туалетные принадлежности полковника.

Правда, каркас в процессе пришлось слегка наклонить, чтобы протолкнуть его сквозь дверь и балконные перила. В этом случае они не стали возиться с веревками: каркас был достаточно легким, чтобы Хавок мог поймать его без проблем. Но затем настала очередь громоздкого матраса из хлопка и конского волоса, сверху которого была закреплена ещё и пуховая перина.

— Черт, этот матрас весит больше, чем вся остальная кровать, вместе взятая! — Бреда попытался протолкнуть его сквозь дверь, но угол был слишком уж неудобный.

— Это всего лишь конский волос и хлопок, думаю, у нас получится немного его согнуть.

Хьюз уперся ногами и налег на матрас плечом — и в результате тот пролез в дверь как раз на столько, чтобы застрять посреди створок, упершись в косяк с одной стороны и кованые перила с другой.

Они тянули, они толкали, они проклинали этот матрас на чем свет стоит. Снизу, с заснеженной улицы, доносились подбадривающие крики. Хоукай остановилась на полпути в спальню, держа в руках туалетные принадлежности Мустанга, и предупредила:

— Шумите чуть меньше, а то соседи придут жаловаться.

— Когда придут, скажи им, чтоб помогли! — задыхаясь, скомандовал Хьюз. Он опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к матрасу.

Бреда сел рядом.

— Он должен здесь пройти. Каркас же прошел!

Они по-братски разделили бренди Мустанга и задумались над решением своей проблемы.

— Ладно, — сказал Хьюз. — А если мы пнем его, как футбольный мяч? С разбегу и со всей дури. Тогда он должен выпасть наружу.

За неимением лучших идей Бреда согласился. Надежно спрятав бутылку бренди в углу, они заняли подготовительную позицию.

— На счет три, — провозгласил Хьюз. — Раз, два… три!

Бреда никогда всерьез не увлекался футболом, поскольку питал отвращение к тем видам спорта, которые позволяли большим потным мужикам падать прямо на него, — но логику и смысл этой игры он понимал прекрасно. И поскольку Хьюз тоже их понимал, то позволил нанести основной удар младшему лейтенанту. Бреда врезался в матрас со всей возможной силой и ускорением, которые придавала его масса, и тот, согнувшись, выскочил наружу, будто хлеб из слишком энергичного тостера. Он взлетел в воздух, изящно кувыркнулся и начал падать на команду поддержки внизу. Хьюз схватил Бреду за воротник как раз вовремя, чтобы тот не полетел следом за матрасом.

— Я ловлю! — закричал маленький Каин Фьюри. Затем на него приземлились сто пятьдесят фунтов хлопка и конского волоса.

— Он там жив? — спросил Хьюз, перегнувшись через перила. Рядом с ним Бреда хватался за сердце, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

Фарман с Хавоком сняли матрас с Фьюри, придавленного к снегу внушительной тяжестью.

— Вроде жив! — крикнул Хавок в ответ.

Они сбросили вниз медицинскую фляжечку для Фьюри и отпраздновали его спасение от верной смерти ещё одним приемом бренди. Теперь, когда у наземной команды тоже был доступ к алкоголю, каждый успешный спуск они отмечали тостом. К тому времени, как все ОТ, ЧТ и ОЧТ ящики оказались внизу, они уже чувствовали себя вполне неплохо. Было решено, что Хавок с Фьюри поднимутся наверх, к Хьюзу и Бреде, чтобы помочь со спуском ОЧТВМ и Шкафа. Фарман остался внизу, чтобы разложить по порядку ящики в грузовике: с его-то памятью он единственный мог запомнить, куда они что сложили. Хавок щедро оставил ему фляжку с виски.

Но их ждало ещё множество маленьких коробочек, заполненных хрупкими вещами. Хоукай потихоньку носила их вниз, но поскольку она наотрез отказывалась спешить на обледеневших ступеньках, то вклад ее был невелик. Воодушевленные большим количеством хорошего алкоголя и чувством собственных достижений, Хьюз с остальной командой решили проверить упаковочные способности Хоукай и попросту побросать оставшиеся вещи вниз. Под балконом бегал Фарман, пытающийся поймать падающие свертки или хотя бы спасти их из снега, а также избежать сотрясения головного мозга от прилетевшего сверху подарочка. Наверху их нещадно ругала Хоукай; под конец она сдалась и тоже пригубила бренди, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы.

Стремясь доказать свою компетентность, Бреда с Хавоком сами вызвались передвинуть Шкаф в гостиную. Хьюз сидел на кухне, обложившись стратегическим запасом бренди. Фьюри хлопотал вокруг них, пытаясь быть полезным и просто мешаясь под ногами. Хоукай стояла в стороне с таким же выражением лица, с каким смотрят на поезд, сошедший с рельс. Хьюз пытался уговорить ее выпить ещё чуть-чуть; в конце концов, она отставала от них на несколько часов пьянства.

Бреда с Хавоком несколько раз меняли позиции вокруг Шкафа, пока наконец-то не уложили его на бок и не взяли в руки. Даже без ящиков он весил столько же, сколько майор Армстронг со всем обмундированием, и потому они вынуждены были тащить Шкаф по полу. Но стоило им пройти сквозь дверь спальни, как Хавок ахнул:

— Что это было?

— Моя выпавшая селезенка? — предположил Бреда. Ему досталась верхняя часть, так что он шел из спальни лицом вперед, тогда как Хавок взял нижнюю и пятился в гостиную спиной назад.

— Нет, это мышь!

— Мышь? — вместе переспросили Фьюри и Хоукай. Голос Фьюри звучал обнадеженно. Хоукай достала пистолет.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это мышь?

— Потому что, — напряженно сказал Хавок, — она только что побежала вверх по моей ноге.

Хьюз фыркнул:

— Так просто стряхни ее, лейтенант.

— Я могу ее застрелить, — предложила Хоукай. Бреда всерьез задумался, не выпила ли она больше, чем они подозревали. А может, ей просто не нравился Хавок.

— Не надо! — одновременно воскликнули Хавок и Фьюри.

— Джин, — напомнил ему Бреда, — мы держим чертовски тяжелый платяной шкаф. Сосредоточься.

— Не убивайте ее, лейтенант! — умолял Фьюри.

— Она бежит по моей ноге! По моим штанам! Внутри штанов! О боже!

— Джин! Просто не отпускай…

Хавок отпустил шкаф и запрыгал на месте, стараясь вытряхнуть мышь из штанов. Хоукай отступила в сторону, по-прежнему целясь в Хавока. Фьюри загораживал ей обзор, пытаясь убедить не стрелять:

— Мышь просто испугана, она безвредна!

— Боже, она не вылазит, она лезет к моим… — Даже в панике воспитание не дало Хавоку заговорить об интимных частях тела прямо перед Хоукай. — Она лезет выше!

— Джин! — взревел Бреда, медленно опускаясь на колени под свалившимся на него весом. — Возьми этот проклятый шкаф!

Хавок расстегнул ремень и сбросил штаны — очевидно, защита своих фамильных ценностей от мыши показалось ему важнее, чем уважение к вышестоящему офицеру.

— Чем, черт возьми, вы тут занимаетесь?!

Мустанг стоял во входных дверях, сжимая в одной руке пакет с выпечкой. Он посмотрел на Хоукай, по-прежнему целившуюся в Хавока. Посмотрел на Хавока, уже стянувшего подштанники и теперь яростно пинающего их прочь. На Фьюри, со слезами на глазах умоляющего Хоукай: «Пожалуйста, не стреляйте!» На лежащего на полу Бреду, придавленного Шкафом, у которого понемногу заканчивался воздух в легких. На Хьюза, сидящего по-турецки на кухне, у которого от смеха уже выступили слезы на глазах.

Фарман вышел из-за спины полковника и удивленно хмыкнул, показав пальцем на темное пятно у плинтуса:

— В такой хорошей квартире водятся мыши?

***

Хьюз в конце концов вытер слезы и успокоил всех остальных. Они сняли Шкаф с Бреды как раз к тому моменту, когда тот был готов уже каяться во всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехах. Хавок оделся, Хоукай спрятала пистолет, а Фарман с Фьюри в ходе короткого расследования определили, что мышь мудро сбежала в соседнюю квартиру. Мустанг заставил всех — включая Хоукай — съесть что-то твердое, и к тому же посоветовал не налегать так сильно на алкоголь.

С некоторым трудом Хьюз уговорил Мустанга спускать Шкаф через балкон. Пока Хьюз выкрикивал приказы, четверо подчиненных держали веревки, а Мустанг бегал туда-сюда по снегу, страдальчески стеная над каждой царапиной и ударом о ближайшие поверхности. К счастью, Хоукай все же удалось оттащить его из зоны спуска, когда команда наконец выпихнула ублюдочный Шкаф с балкона. В остальном операция прошла как по маслу — если не считать, что Мустангу пришлось возвращаться в квартиру и трансформировать кованые перила заново. Сразу после этого он конфисковал мини-бар (вернее, то, что от него осталось) и загрузил его содержимое вместе с несколькими коробками в машину. И поскольку Мустанг хорошо знал своих людей, то весь багажник и большую часть заднего сиденья он под завязку набил выпивкой для вечеринки на канун Йоля, что должна была состояться следующим вечером.

— Мы со старшим лейтенантом поедем сразу к дому, — сказал Мустанг. — Среди вас есть кто-то достаточно трезвый, чтобы съездить к складу и забрать оттуда оставшуюся часть моей мебели?

У Фармана с Хьюзом практически не оставалось шансов убедить его в своей трезвости, но Хавок выпил куда меньше остальных. Фьюри выпил более чем достаточно, но глядя на него, так сразу было и не сказать. Сам Бреда уже наполовину отчалил в блаженное забытье, но для подъема мебели особого ума не требовалось.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — отрапортовал Хавок, желающий набрать очки после фиаско с мышью.

Мустанг потер переносицу:

— Ладно, лейтенант. Будь осторожен. Все остальные… Хьюз… ох, забудьте. Мы встретим вас возле дома; надеюсь, у нас выйдет уладить оставшиеся дела до наступления темноты.

Бреда помог Фарману с Фьюри закрепить ящики в кузове грузовика, а Хавок тем временем пошел разогревать двигатель, остывший на морозе. Хьюз проводил Мустанга назад до автомобиля — видимо, в надежде, что ему разрешат поехать прямо к дому. А может быть, и нет: у Бреды на глазах Хьюз оперся на машину, болтая с Мустангом и Хоукай, и ловко стянул бутылку с заднего сиденья. Настроение Бреды тут же улучшилось. Мустанг оставил вместе с сэндвичами молоко, кофе и апельсиновый сок, но они вдохновляли и вполовину не так сильно, как бренди. Да и согревали значительно хуже.

Хьюз оказался прав: у Мустанга на складе хватало мебели для всего дома. Чтобы впихнуть ее всю в перегруженный грузовик, в кузове провели некоторые перестановки (причем Хавок все время скулил о нагрузке на колеса и ограничения по весу), но все же они справились. И поскольку любой, кто поехал бы в кузове с мебелью, рисковал на первом же крутом повороте быть раздавленным, как букашка, офицеры вызвали себе такси. Впрочем, сидевший на переднем сиденье Хьюз сжалился над Фарманом с Фьюри и тоже взял их в машину. Вместе было теплей, но слишком тесно, чтобы передавать бутылку по кругу, и он оставил ее у себя.

Новый дом Мустанга стоял неподалеку от вершины холма, прямо над маленьким торговым кварталом. Редкие метры дороги тянулись прямо; в основном она то поднималась вверх, то опускалась вниз, чтобы лавины не сходили со склонов прямо на лежащие под ними дома и магазины. Весь район был покрыт снегом и льдом, и множество местных детишек катались на санках прямо по дороге. Хавоку пришлось резко затормозить, чтобы не наехать на одного из малышей, и грузовик тут же занесло: скатившись с подъема на ровный участок дороги, он по инерции чуть не въехал на соседнюю улицу — и едва-едва остановился до того, как снова сорвался бы вниз.

— Ладно, сейчас попробуем ещё раз… — Хавок включил пониженную передачу, но тут из такси выскочил Хьюз и побежал к грузовику. Фьюри не отставал, умудрившись перелезть через Бреду, таща Фармана за волосы следом за собой. Немного помятый Бреда вскоре тоже к ним присоединился, радуясь, что сбежал из тесноты такси.

— Ну что? — спросил Хавок, немного оскорбленный таким недоверием к его водительским навыкам.

— Слушай, мы ведь все уложили в ящики, правда? Припаркуйся где-нибудь, и мы спустим вещи на санях. — А то Бреда уже представил, как они вместе с мебелью и грузовиком кубарем скатываются с холма, руша магазины на своем пути, пока не докатятся наконец до канавы у самого подножия. И тогда Мустанг заставит их тащить этот чертов неподъемный шкаф всю дорогу до своего дома.

Пока Хьюз и Бреда подкупали мальчишку, чтобы тот одолжил им санки на вечер, Фарман с Фьюри взяли несколько коробок с менее ценными вещами. Хавок дулся, прислонившись к грузовику.

Первый заход к дому прошел без происшествий: сложнее всего оказалось найти подходящую скорость. Ко второму заходу они решили поставить Хьюза с Бредой ловить сани с вещами у конца склона.

— Как он вообще нашел это место? — поинтересовался Бреда, отхлебывая из предложенной Хьюзом бутылки.

— Дом выставили на продажу уже давно, но он слишком старый, так что никто его не покупал. Рою придется провести капитальный ремонт, а также подключить электричество и телефон. Но он алхимик, так что для него это не проблема. И к тому же это неплохой шанс, гм, оптимизировать пространство.

— Звучит логично. Как там называют подобные случаи, дома в плачевном состоянии?

Сверху послышались панические крики: сани, груженные большим деревянным ящиком, вырвались из рук Хавока, Фармана и Фьюри и понеслись вниз по склону. Бреда прикинул вероятность того, что они с Хьюзом смогут их остановить, и пришел к выводу, что гораздо вероятнее сани пройдутся по ним, как железный утюг по рубашке. Дернув Хьюза на себя, Бреда вместе с ним свалился в сугроб. Не встретив сопротивления, сани врезались в крыльцо, сбив шапку снега с крыши (сугроб, в котором лежали Бреда с Хьюзом, сразу же вырос), и там же застряли. Но ящик полетел дальше, проломив стену и приземлившись с грохотом внутри дома.

— Или даже в аварийном состоянии, — поправил себя Бреда, сделав успокаивающий глоток из бутылки.

Хавок, Фарман и Фьюри подбежали к ним в явном ужасе. С другой стороны дома позвал Мустанг:

— Что это было?

Хьюз выбрался из снега и принял на себя командование, поспешно отряхиваясь от снега.

— Так. Так. Я отвлеку Роя, а вы, парни, почините тут все. — И он понесся к Мустангу.

— Так что это было? — безнадежно поинтересовался Бреда.

Фарман заглянул в дыру:

— Кажется, пианино.

— Починить это? Как? — жалобно спросил Фьюри.

Хавок перекинул сигарету в другую сторону рта.

— Тут нам не обойтись без босса, — мрачно провозгласил он.

— Я слышал грохот, — где-то за домом сказал Мустанг.

— Ерунда, — ответил Хьюз. — Ты должен мне проставиться.

— Маэс, ты пьешь с шести утра. Что это был за шум?

— Ладно, тогда тебе самому нужно выпить.

Мустанг спросил с подозрением:

— Как выпивка поможет тому, что только что случилось?

— Никак. Но много выпивки определенно поможет. — Хьюз потащил Мустанга по обледенелой улице в сторону паба.

Хоукай вышла из дома, вытирая руки о фартук, и увидела сначала дыру в стене, а затем и в полу. И застрявшие в крыльце сани. Она в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой. Бреда протянул ей бутылку. Хоукай взяла ее, сделала глоток и, прокашлявшись, спросила:

— Что вы наделали?

— Смотри, босс все исправит, а полковнику даже не нужно ничего знать. — В ответ на скорбный взгляд Хоукай Бреда добавил: — Это подполковник Хьюз придумал.

***

Было решено, что за братьями Элриками поедет Хоукай, поскольку именно ей Мустанг отдал ключи от машины и она наотрез отказалась кому-либо их передавать. Кроме того, она единственная была достаточно трезвой, чтобы вести машину с детьми. Выгрузив с заднего сиденья алкоголь, они освободили достаточно места, чтобы Альфонс смог залезть внутрь.

— Он в библиотеке, — предположил Хавок. — Его и метлой оттуда не выгонишь, как для тринадцатилетнего мальчишки.

— Он нужен нам срочно, так что просто притащи его сюда за ухо, — посоветовал Бреда.

Фарман заметил:

— Технически, это нападение на вышестоящего офицера.

— Угу, и у полковника точно начнется истерика, если вдобавок ко всему ему придется иметь дело с документами о трибунале, — кивнул Фьюри.

— К тому же ты видел, как он дерется? — Хавок вздрогнул. — Это же все равно что нести под мышкой росомаху.

— Я воззову к чувству долга Эдварда. — Хоукай накинула на плечи пальто.

— А когда это не поможет? — спросил Фарман.

— Я воззову к чувству долга Альфонса.

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Хавок. — Пусть он сам притащит сюда Стального.

— Боже, у кого-нибудь из вас вообще есть братья? — Бреда вернул себе бутылку.

— У меня пять сестер, — признался Фьюри. И это многое объясняло, по мнению Бреды.

— Ну, а у меня трое братьев. Старших братьев. И я могу заверить вас, что требуется не меньше часа постоянного нытья, чтобы старший брат поддался на уговоры младшего. И этот час мы не можем себе позволить. — Бреда достал кошелек. — Напротив библиотеки есть пекарня — купи там дюжину печенек. Элрика всегда можно подкупить едой.

Кивнув, Хоукай взяла деньги. Она уехала, оставив их с ненадежно припаркованным грузовиком, двумя зияющими дырами, разбитым пианино и целым складом алкоголя.

Бреда ухмыльнулся.

***

Они решили разгрузить остальные вещи, логично рассудив, что раз уж босс все равно приедет чинить обломки, то можно не бояться сломать что-нибудь ещё. К тому же Хьюз не удержит Мустанга в баре вечно, а им пойдет в плюс, достигни они чего-то до возвращения полковника. Если, конечно, Мустанг с Хьюзом не напьются до такой степени, что не смогут взобраться на холм.

Несколько местных детей, явно очарованных идеей повозить коробки на санках, вызвалось помочь. Бреда отдал им маленькие коробочки с хрупкими вещами — и на удивление, большая их часть добралась до пункта назначения целой, а об остальных он решил не беспокоиться. В конце концов, алхимики для того и существуют, чтобы чинить сломанные вещи. Соседи Мустанга вышли посмотреть на их работу, а когда увидели гору спиртного на лужайке, некоторые из них тоже предложили свою помощь.

Наконец вернулась Хоукай, а следом за ней из автомобиля выбрались братья Элрики. Эдвард жевал печенье из пакета, тогда как Альфонс шел позади со стопкой библиотечных книг. Они прошлись вдоль крыльца и заглянули в дыру в стене.

— Ого, это почти как в тех шоу с движущимися картинками. — Судя по всему, Альфонс был впечатлен.

— Пол восстановить легко, но у опор крыльца есть несколько структурных повреждений.

— И ещё на них сухая гниль; вероятно, именно поэтому пол так легко провалился.

Эд согласно кивнул, и они с братом пошли в подвал, чтобы оценить нанесенный ущерб. Хоукай с Бредой двинулись за ними, как и самые любопытные из соседей Мустанга.

— Ну конечно же у нашего благонравного Мустанга есть пианино.

— Тут лежит много порванных струн и… клавиш? — догадался Альфонс.

— Хорошо, что я уже видел устройство пианино изнутри. Впрочем, тогда оно не было разбросано по всей комнате. Нужен особенный талант, чтобы сломать его так эффектно.

Стальной оценивающе посмотрел на пол подвала, а затем по-кошачьи легко спрыгнул в дыру. Альфонс зажег фонарь и передал его брату, прежде чем так же изящно прыгнуть вниз — хоть и произведя при этом куда больше шума.

— Серьезно, это все равно что субботнее шоу. — Альфонс был в восторге. Он передал брату книгу о строении пианино, а себе взял другую, об истории развития клавишных инструментов. Они оба сели посреди подвала и начали читать.

Люди окружили дыру и заглядывали внутрь, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит. Но не происходило ничего; маленький мальчик и парень в средневековой броне просто сидели и читали книги посреди разбросанных вокруг запчастей. Бреда ступил к дыре, но пол под ним зловеще заскрипел, и он поспешно отошел назад.

— Босс, у нас тут вообще-то жесткий график.

— Мы с Алом не настройщики пианино, знаешь ли. Ты же хочешь, чтобы на этой штуке можно было играть?

— Я просто хочу целое пианино. Мустанг позже наймет профессиональных настройщиков, если захочет.

Пожав плечами, Эдвард встал и отложил книгу в сторону. Он кратко посовещался о чем-то с братом, раскрыл книгу в качестве иллюстрации и хлопнул в ладони. Куча деталей на полу превратилась в пианино со скамейкой и пюпитром. Бреда подозревал, что в оригинальной версии отсутствовал орнамент из драконов и черепов, но в их положении грех было жаловаться по мелочам. Альфонс тем временем завершил чертить круг на полу, и когда он его активировал, то колона из камня подняла его вместе с Эдвардом и восстановленным пианино на уровень первого этажа.

— Ну, теперь мы точно знаем, что это возможно, — прокомментировала Хоукай.

Эд кивнул Алу и снова хлопнул в ладоши. Все вокруг озарило голубое сияние трансформации, а дыры в стене и полу начали срастаться. Альфонс быстро набросал несколько кругов и присоединился к трансформации Эда, укрепляя и перестраивая дом. Провисающие перекрытия выпрямились, оконные рамы перестали скрипеть, а сухая гниль исчезла, будто и не бывало.

— Ну вот и все, — сказал Стальной Алхимик, отряхивая руки. — Вам ещё что-нибудь нужно или мы с Алом можем вернуться в библиотеку?

***

Любимый метод взаимодействия Хоукай с командой заключался в том, что она занималась своими делами и позволяла мужчинам мостить любую из дорог в ад, какая им больше нравилась. Стальной, однако, относился к тем жутко организованным детям, которые с трудом игнорировали чужую некомпетентность. Как только он понял, что им нужно разгрузить целый кузов грузовика, полный ящиков и мебели, а также что в конце их могут угостить ужином, Эдвард превратился в маленького тирана. Он не позволял команде ни отлынивать, ни тем более бегать за выпивкой.

— Самое печальное, что босс как минимум так же силен, как Фьюри, и никогда не устает. — Хавок с удивлением покачал головой.

— Самое печальное, что этот маленький монстр выше нас по званию. И у нас кончились печеньки, которыми можно было бы его подкупить.

Но Бреда должен был признать, что дело пошло веселей, когда Эд трансформировал из сломанного ящика настоящие сани с управлением и тормозной системой. Наличие Альфонса под рукой тоже не могло не радовать.

— А теперь, — со вздохом сказал Фарман, — нам нужно сдвинуть с места этот большой ублюдочный шкаф. Из цельного куска дерева, каждый кубический метр которого весит три целых и девять десятых фунта.

Альфонс поднял шкаф обеими руками.

— Как скажите. Где его поставить?

Хавок выронил сигарету, потеряв дар речи. Фьюри предложил Альфонсу отнести шкаф наверх, в спальню Мустанга, и мальчик послушно пошел прочь.

— Ну почему этих детишек не было с нами утром? — застонал Бреда.

По улице пошли слухи, что в их районе появился алхимик, и люди потянулись к дому потоком, неся с собой много сломанных вещей. Эд с Алом на волне хорошего настроения согласились их починить, и к тому же большинство просителей благодарило их йольским печеньем и другими закусками.

Женщины приходили с подарками на новоселье: фруктами или пирогами. А узнав, что их новый сосед — холостяк, герой войны и к тому же алхимик, многие поспешили домой и вернулись куда более нарядными и приукрашенными. Они приносили запеканки с изюмом, горшки с супом и свежий хлеб. Фьюри подключил кухонную плиту, а Хоукай расставила на обеденном столе достаточно блюд, чтобы накормить всю их компанию. Бреда обустраивал бар Мустанга.

Фарман развешивал по дому скудные украшения, пропахшие алкоголем, но постепенно их количество пополнилось пожертвованиями от жалостливых соседей. Вскоре весь дом был украшен гирляндами зелени, зимними ягодами, сонмами маленьких колокольчиков, а по всем углам расставили мириады свечей и ламп.

В доме не было центрального отопления, но Хавок настроил бойлер, чтобы тот кипятил воду, а Фарман разжег камин в большой комнате. Фьюри раздавал всем угощения. Хоукай сварила кофе, а соседи принесли пунш. И в то, и в другое из соображений зимних температур Бреда щедро подливал алкоголя. Люди болтали друг с другом, смеялись, распаковывали вещи и напивались в хлам. Кто-то обнаружил граммофон Мустанга, и несколько гостей сбегали домой за любимыми пластинками.

Эдвард с Альфонсом добрались до ящика с книгами и тут же осели в углу за чтением. Обрадованный, что на него больше никто не давит, Бреда поставил рядом с ними две чашки с горячим яблочным соком и тарелку с имбирным печеньем, а затем предоставил братьев самим себе.

К тому времени, как уставший Мустанг дотащил наконец Хьюза вверх по заснеженному холму, вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Полковника приветствовали, как давно потерянного кузена, и радушно пригласили присоединиться к веселью в его собственном доме.

— Что за?..

— Мы перенесли вечеринку в честь Йоля, сэр, — радостно отозвался Хавок. Он протянул Мустангу чашку с горячим крепленым сидром.

Хьюз вырвался из хватки Мустанга и, шатаясь, пошел требовать нормальной выпивки у Бреды, распоряжающегося баром. Тот налил ему двойную порцию, полагая, что Хьюзу она пригодится.

Подошла слегка вспотевшая Хоукай. К тому моменту, как она поняла, что в кофе долили алкоголь, Хоукай выпила уже достаточно, чтобы ее это больше не волновало. Старший лейтенант указала на пианино:

— Сыграй ту песню.

— Сыграть? — Мустанг посмотрел на пианино и моргнул. Затем оглядел остальную комнату, пока не наткнулся взглядом на золотистые пряди волос, торчащие из-за стопки книг. Альфонс вежливо ему кивнул, а затем переступил через разбросанные вещи, чтобы протянуть брату тарелку домашнего печенья с сыром.

— Ту песню, — напомнила Хоукай, дергая Мустанга за рукав. — Которую ты играл, когда мы были детьми.

Выражение лица Мустанга смягчилось, и он покачал головой, признавая поражение.

— Ах, эту песню. Как пожелаешь, старший лейтенант.

Он сел за пианино, поморщившись при виде его нового декоративного обрамления. Пробежавшись пальцами по клавишам, Мустанг прокашлялся и начал петь известную версию старой йольской баллады, аккомпанируя себе на пианино. Бреда поразился, что у его командующего офицера был на удивление приятный голос — чистый и сильный.

К ним подтягивались гости, тихонько подпевая и прося сыграть что-нибудь ещё. Кто-то принес скрипку и гитару, и они отодвинули ковры, чтобы желающие смогли потанцевать. В доме, заполненном теплом, смехом, музыкой, приятными запахами еды и зелени, Бреда сидел на полу у бара, чувствуя себя полностью умиротворенным.

Хьюз, дремавший на барной стойке, поднял голову и сказал:

— Эта танцевальная фигня не так уж и плоха.

— Так выпьем же за это, — откликнулся Бреда, и сразу претворил свои слова в жизнь.

***

Следующим утром Бреда проснулся от того, что сквозь его голову мчалось стадо слонов. Откуда-то из дальнего далека доносились голоса Хьюза, Мустанга и братьев Элриков.

— Брат вызвал такси для мисс Хоукай около часа ночи, — говорил Альфонс. — Я убрал кухню, поскольку мне все равно было больше нечем заняться.

— Благодарю вас, Стальной, Альфонс. Я правда ценю вашу помощь.

— Да ладно, считай это своим подарком на Йоль, полковник. Если вдруг узнаешь что-нибудь полезное, то на следующей неделе мы будем в Центре.

— Уверен, что не хочешь поехать с нами, Рой? Грейсия заказала индейку, которая весит, должно быть, больше двадцати фунтов. Ты же знаешь, у нас хватит еды на всех.

— Полагаю, у нее и без меня будет полно хлопот, учитывая вас троих и Элисию. Передавай ей мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Это я всегда готов. Пойдемте, мальчики, Йоль в доме Хьюзов ждет нас. Но сначала мне понадобится целая упаковка аспирина, галлон воды и проспать весь следующий день. Если вы пообещаете не будить меня до самого Центра, я угощу вас обедом. — Хьюз звучал неестественно бодро, несмотря на свое предполагаемое похмелье.

Они наконец попрощались, и Бреда слышал, как Мустанг ходил по дому, подбрасывая поленья в огонь и делая кофе. Приоткрыв глаз, он заметил размытые фигуры Хавока, Фармана и Фьюри, распластавшихся посреди устроенного во время вечеринки бардака. Все они были укрыты одеялами — так же, как и он сам, — трансформированными из упаковочной бумаги и древесной стружки. Те, что с костями, должно быть, сделал Эд. Или Ал, поправил себя Бреда, заметив на собственном одеяле череп с высунутым языком.

Мустанг устроился в большом плюшевом кресле, потягивая кофе. Он улыбнулся Бреде:

— Счастливого Йоля.

— Он будет счастливым, как только я выпью кофе. — Бреда заставил себя сесть, с радостью взяв протянутую Мустангом чашку.

— Я рад, что ты проснулся, поскольку впереди вас ждет насыщенный день.

Позади них Хавок перевернулся на спину и жалобно застонал, а затем пополз в сторону ванной.

Бреда осторожно спросил:

— Да?

— О, да. — Мустанг откинулся на спинку кресла, и теперь его улыбка обещала бездны страданий. — Видишь ли, у меня нет пианино. На самом деле всю эту мебель я вижу впервые в жизни.


End file.
